metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Gas Mask
Toxic Gas The trivia notes that the gas masks worn by many wouldn't prevent radiation, however it is fairly clear the toxic gases are not the result of radiation directly as if this were the case then you need more protection then just a gas mask in order to avoid radiation poisoning (and characters frequently have exposde skin), not to mention that most of the radiation danger from a nuke war would subside within 6 months as a result of weather and errosion (leaving soil and water contaminated but making it relativly safe to walk around). More likely the toxins are the result of mutated plants or fungi. 16:25, July 6, 2014 (UTC) :This is possible. --Fragment -VDNKh- 00:23, July 7, 2014 (UTC) Ranger Helmet/Gasmask Does anyone think that the Ranger Helmet and Gasmask will be available for purchase in the campaign of Last Light? It'd have to cost a lot, but I would definitely buy it. Redsoxusa09 04:10, November 1, 2011 (UTC) I hope so too. I actually asqued elucidations on how are going to bee gas maks in M:LL. BTW If you remember in 12 minute playthrogh you can clearly see Artyom in a ranger suit (01:55) and then getting off a full face gas mask (02:27), like in Metro 2033, I really hope that's a placeholder... Eclesiarca 22:19, November 14, 2011 (UTC) :It's not a placeholder. 22:58, November 14, 2011 (UTC) ::What do you mean? Eclesiarca 23:11, November 15, 2011 (UTC) :::What I mean is the gas mask will not change. It will always be a full faced mask, regardless of the helmet equipped (If any). 23:18, November 15, 2011 (UTC) ::::How exactly do you know that? Chaos ian7 23:46, November 15, 2011 (UTC) :::::E3 demo, interviews with 4A games. 00:15, November 16, 2011 (UTC) :::::Actually CyLLlKA just replied with "we are working on it". 07:02, November 17, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Sweet! Did someone change the color of the editor? Redsoxusa09 15:02, November 17, 2011 (UTC) I forgot the reasson why, playd this game long time ago. But it has something to do with the models you see Artyom has his defult models for the armor he uses, so no matter what his mask will be the same a good old ranger helmet. I belive i tryed it to see if he was with a gasmaks filter then trying to change masks and armor. But i think it also has to do with then your CHANGING gasmasks from firstperson view, you buy a ranger armor WITH helmet gasmask but in the firstperson he changes with a old russian gp mask with filter on front. WTF?....really wierd yet again something to do with the models.. Scare Cr0w 23:50, November 15, 2011 (UTC)Scare Cr0w It is possible that since Artyom is now a ranger,he will wear there helmet and armor.TheVenator 15:28, March 9, 2012 (UTC) :No. http://goo.gl/5Drhm 16:27, March 9, 2012 (UTC) ::That's in no way proof, it could be available for purchase during the course of the game or something. [[User:Teddy Picker|'Teddy Picker']] 18:05, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Gallery There is an absurd amount of pictures for this page, a lot we don't need. Perhaps we could create a separate gallery page for them, or just remove many on the page? --Fragment -VDNKh- 21:01, August 3, 2014 (UTC)